never walk away
by DarkDusky
Summary: When a beaten up girl finaly finds her new life going well with her new friend Hilary and the guys can she really run from the truth for much longer?....


**Never Walk Away From Truth**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any body except Terena and I never will(no madder how hard I wish I do I dont even when I click my heels three times it dont work but oh well i'll live...I hope...)Enjoy!

'I have to escape!'were the only words spining around Terena's head as she speed though the streets of Japan.

Well for someone who just got beaten up for the fourth time that day ran pretty fast on the watery and dirty roads.It was 1:30am and it was raining hard and Terena had been running for a very long time,she was hungry,tierd and wet to the bone,so that really didnt help her condision very much.

She could bairly see where she was going everything was just a big blure,but she didnt care as long as she was far away from her dad.She could still hear him yelling at her to get back and that he would find her and when he did he was going to beat her so hard that she wouldn't be able to feel her body any more.

While she was remembering she acsadentaly bumped into someone as she ran around a courner.They bumped in to each other so hard that they both ended up falling right to the ground.

"Oh my god,Im sooo sorry!"she said geting off the ground as fast as she could.but unfortunutly she forgot all about her cuts,bruses,and everything else until she us up and fell over in pain.

The other person shot up from the ground and was at her side in a flash."Are you ok?"Asked the person who was about her age and was also a girl. " Ya i'm ok , i'm really sorry , I wasn't watching where I was going." Terena said , she was a little happy that it was raining out so it would be hard for someone to tell that she had been crying .

Oh no,are you sure? " The girl asked again. " Ya ". Terena said moving her wet hair to the side of her face. " Oh my god , Where did you get all those cuts?" The girl gasped out when she saw her face.

Terena looked down as fast as she could so she couldn't see her face anymore. " Awww , you must be freazing and we need to clean those cuts , come with me , im suppose to be at a friends of mine and all but I dont think he'll mind if I bring you along to get you dried and cleaned up". Before Terena could protest the other girl took of her rain coat and put it around her shoulders and leaded the way.

" Oh by the way my names Hilary. " Whats yours?" " Thanks Hilary , my name's Terena." Hilary look at her and smiled. " I like your name." She said. " Really? " Terena asked. She always thought it was a nice name and she liked it alot , but no one ever said that they also liked it.

" Ya really ". Hilary replied. They talked about different things then all of a sudden Terena just fainted on the ground. Hilary was really worried but she was to weak to pick her up and was afraid she would hurt her if she draged her. So she told her unconcious new friend to hold on that she would be right back.

She then ran off as fast as her legs could take her to Tyson's Dojo.She was supposed to meet him and the team there for a meeting but bumped into Terena instead on the way there.The Dojo wasn't that far away but when she got there she was out of breath and crying because she was really worried about her friend.

When Hilary got to the door she knocked really hard until Tyson opened up."Finally you deside to..."Tyson looked at her and only then did he see she was crying."Hilary are you ok,whats wrong?"Tyson asked worriedly.

"Please you have to help me,my friend Terena just fainted on the sidewalk and she has a..." "Hilary slow down and stop crying."Tyson said as he tried to pull her inside where it was warm and dry."NO,you have to help my friend!"She said trying to make Tyson come with her.

With all the crying and shouts all the guys came to see what was going on."Whats wrong?Why are you crying?"Asked Ray worried about her."Please Ray,Tyson,anyone you have to help me.My new friend,I just met her,...and when I did she had cuts and bruses all over her,she was soacked to the bone and had no coat or anything.She looked so tierd...she said she had been running away from someone for a very long time and she was hungry.But when we where walking she started to pail so we tried to hurry but she just fainted.I cant carry her and im afraid that if I drag her i'll hurt her even more then she aready is." "Where is she now?"Asked Ray as he put his shoes and coat on as fast as he could."Fallow me."She said running in the direction she had came from with the guys close behind,even Chife and Dizzy where there(Not that Dizzy could of stayed at the Dojo,Kenny never leaves with out his laptop hehehe).

They ran for a while until Hilary came to a stop."W..w...where is s...she?"Hilary asked no one in particular.She was really worried and was about to burst out crying once again.

She and Terena had become quite close in the little time they were together and were now really good friends.

Thats when they heard a scream though not that far away from themselfs.And Hilary knew that voice all to well now and who it belonged to."TERENA!"Hilary yelled running to see what was happening.

The boys clamered after her.Hilary looked around a bit until she saw her and ran up to her.Terena was laying on the ground on her side with her knees pulled up to her chest crying her eyes out as a boy was standing not that very far away from them.

Hilary knelt down beside her and tryied to stop her crying.It wasn't working.The all of a sudden the boy in the shadows spoke up."He'll find you."And disapeared.

It was a plain and simple statment to any body who just happened to hear some how,but Terena knew what he ment and didn't like it one bit either.

"Who the hell was that and what was he talking about!"Hilary half asked and half demanded.But there was no answer from Terena as she just continued to rock her self back and forth,back and forth and over again on the wet grass that lay beneath her.

Hey thanks for reading my story and hope you enjoyed it you can give me ideas if ya wont but please R&R Thank you.Oh and sorry for any mistkes in the writing I have really back grammer hehehe.


End file.
